Stomach Flu and Butterflies
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Becky Baker has a stomach flu, and Adam decides to bring her her missed assignments. Between a run-in with Mr. Baker and confessed feelings, what else could happen? Throw in a stuffed pink Hippo named "Mr. Moo," and you have...the awesomeness that is this fanfic! Enjoy!


Author's Note: I do not own Degrassi. Enjoy!

Stomach Flu and Butterflies

She wasn't in school today – and that bothered him. She was _always_ there. He practically couldn't escape her. She was constantly a mosquito, buzzing around the hallways with her wind-chime laughter and that tooth-paste commercial smile. Adam couldn't stand her for a variety of different reasons – crashing his party, ruining Eli's play, her attitudes on "alternative lifestyles" (whatever the hell _that_ meant), and of course, her attitudes on him.

Ever since she had found out that he was FTM trans, she had been distant and when she wasn't distant, she was disgusted. Adam tried to tell himself it was his own fault – he knew better than to get involved with Becky Baker. Eli had warned him once, when he saw them walking down the halls together, that all she'd do was break his heart. Adam had rolled his eyes at that. He didn't like Becky Baker, she was just a friend. _Duh, Eli_.

But something was different today. She wasn't there, and it upset him. He didn't know why, but he found himself looking for her in the hallway – feeling like a stalker. She was never at her locker, and Jenna said she hadn't seen her. Then her face lit up and she was about to ask Adam a question when he gently shoved her aside and continued looking for Becky.

Why wasn't she in school? She came every day –_ every day_. Even when she was coughing or sneezing a lot, she would come. So where was she today? When Adam went to science class and she still hadn't shown up, he was beginning to get more than worried. After class, he approached the teacher and asked her if he could take Becky's missed assignments to her.

"Well, I am sure that would be fine," she said, gathering up a folder of papers and notes, "I hope she's okay – she never misses class."

"Thanks," he said, taking the folder and heading out to the hallway – Goliath about to face his giant. His palms are starting to get sweaty and he can feel the beating bundle of blood in chest tightening with nerves. Then he sees him. Adam sighs, swallows the lump that had formed like a tumor in his throat, and makes his way over to –

"Luke!"

"What do you want, faggot?"

Adam didn't even wince as he said, "I am supposed to give Becky her missed assignments today…"

"Well, give them here. _You're_ not coming over to our house, and why can't I just take them?"

"Well…I am supposed to," Adam still tries to stand his ground, "I am her science partner and there's some stuff I need to explain about one of the assignments. I can go over while you're at practice and you won't even see me there – I'll be gone by the time you get home."

Luke pulled it over, "Science, huh?"

"Science," Adam nodded.

"I _hate_ Science. Fine – but only because I don't want her falling behind. If you need to explain an assignment to her, so be it. Here," he scribbled something down on a piece of paper and slipped it to Adam, "Our address. Just be gone before I get back or else I might not be able to resist the urge to pummel you like I am doing now."

"I'll keep that in mind," Adam smiled and turned on a heel to leave, and Goliath crashed to the ground.

After school, Adam dug out the piece of paper. She lived almost ten minutes away from school. Adam groaned and slammed his locker door shut. She definitely was not worth all this trouble – so then why was he going through it?

"Bad day?" Eli was suddenly standing over him with an eyebrow quirked.

"I have to take Becky her assignments and she lives ten minutes away…"

"Come on. I got Cece's car for the day. I'll drive you."

"Thank you so much!" Adam threw his backpack over his shoulder, "What about practice?"

"Canceled. _Somebody_ got in trouble for skipping class to make out with Ali in the janitor's closet and now has detention," Eli's eyes slithered into slits as he glared at nothing in particular, "I mean, _seriously_! Keep that stuff under control…"

"Look who's talking…" Adam smirked and dodged a playful punch in the arm.

They headed out to Cece's car, and Eli slipped into the driver's seat. He looked awkwardly around the dash before putting his hands on the wheel.

"_Just drive_," he told himself, then turned to Adam and explained, "You know how when you get in a wreck and you psych yourself out about driving? Yeah…it sucks. I used to love driving. Now, not so much."

"I could…"

"Hell no. I don't trust you with a remote controlled car, much less an actual vehicle."

"Again, I say: look who's…_OW_!"

Eli smirked as he twisted the keys in the ignition, "Alright, what's her address?"

They drove to the address. Her house was a carbon-copy of all the others – red brick, brown roof, two story, manicured lawn, flowers in the yard.

"I'll let you do your thing, Casanova," Eli smirked as Adam's eyes grew wide.

"There's a car in the driveway."

"So?"

"I thought maybe…"

"She'd be alone? Nope, now you have to go in and face Mommy and Daddy Baker. Have fun!"

Adam groaned and forced himself out of the car and up the walk. He kept reminding himself that he was doing this for Becky – although, he wasn't sure why he was doing this for her in the first place. When he got to the front door, he raised his fist and knocked.

A balding man with a mustache and polo shirt answered. He looked at Adam for a moment, squinting as if sizing him up. Adam looked back to the car for help to see Eli glaring at him with his hands in the air as if to say, "What are you doing, moron?"

"Uh...hello, sir. I am Becky's science partner, Adam, and I was asked to bring her the school assignments she missed today."

"Okay," the man stared at Adam some more. This would be where Adam would expect to be let in, but that didn't happen.

"There's a certain assignment that is a little difficult. Our teacher explained it terrifically, and I was hoping maybe if she was feeling up to it, I could explain it to Becky," he glanced up at her father hopefully. Finally, Mr. Baker moved to the side and opened the door wider.

"Sure thing. What is your name, young man?"

"Adam, sir."

"Adam. Lovely name. Yes, yes. She has a stomach bug, but she is feeling better this afternoon than she was. I can work from home some days, so that was a blessing that I could stay here with her."

"Yeah, definitely. You're the minister, right?"

"That'd be me," he smiled, "I was actually just working on my latest sermon."

"Oh," Adam decided no harm could come from getting on the man's good side, "What is it about?"

"Oh," Mr. Baker seemed surprised and overjoyed that Adam had taken interest in his sermon, "It's about forgiveness and if there should be limitations on forgiveness."

"What do you believe?" Adam's brow creased.

"I believe in certain conditions…"

"Certain conditions? '_Forgive them Father, for they know not of what they do._' Not '_Forgive them Father, except that one over there and that one. Oh yeah, and that one hit me really hard with his club so…'_"

"Adam…" Mr. Baker was clearly taken aback, "You uh…you made a point but what about when you know someone is doing wrong."

"We do wrong everyday."

"Yes, but if someone is outright doing wrong. Are you supposed to forgive them? Take the LGBT community for instance – actively going against God's word. Are we supposed to just forgive them?"

"I don't know," something clicked in Adam's head and he said, "You just insulted me, and I forgave you. It's simple. I am going to go upstairs and give Becky her homework now."

"Oh uh…I…her room is on the uh…left."

"Thank you, Mr. Baker. Remember when you're writing your sermon that everyone sitting in those pews are sinners. No one is perfect – even you. And just so you know – the members of the LGBT community are not going against what God wants. They live how he created them to live."

Mr. Baker was standing there with his jaw agape, and Adam smiled as sweetly as he could as he said, "Good luck on the sermon, sir. I can see myself out."

He hurried upstairs before Mr. Baker had a chance to say anything else. Alright, so maybe that didn't go _exactly_ as he had planned. So much for getting on his good side…Adam found her bedroom door and knocked.

"Becky?" He called through the door, "It's Adam. I brought you your assignments from class…"

The door opened midsentence and Becky was standing before him in pink, fuzzy poodle pajamas and a huge smile on her face, "You brought me assignments?"

"Yeah…also, you never miss school and I just wanted to make sure that you were still alive."

Becky smiled even wider and she opened her bedroom door wider, "Come in."

"I think your father might murder me."

"Of course not – murder is a sin," she smiled again, "Of course, it depends on what you did. He might go ahead and murder you anyways and pray for forgiveness. What did you do?"

"I kind of put him in his place."

"Adam!"

"What? I don't think he was quite used to someone standing up to him. He got this look on his face like he might just have a hernia."

"_Adam_!"

"What?" Adam chuckled, "I didn't say anything he didn't need to hear. Anyways, here's your homework and some of the notes from class…"

"Thank you," she took the folder and flipped through it, "I should get caught up pretty quickly. Thanks for bringing this by, Adam."

"Yeah. So…how do you feel?"

"Better. I was sick all last night and some of this morning. Now I am just really tired."

Adam nodded, "Will you be back in school tomorrow?"

"No. But the next day, definitely."

"Okay. Well, maybe I can bring your assignments tomorrow too."

"I'd like that."

"Wait…what is that?" Adam pointed to something pink and fluffy on Becky's bed.

"Mr. Moo!" Becky snatched him up and gave him a squeeze, "He's my favorite stuffed animal. He's a hippo, see?" She held the thing out to Adam, "But when I was little, I kept calling him Moo, so it just stuck."

"You would have a pink stuffed hippo," Adam rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush," Becky rolled her eyes before thoughtfully placing the pink bunch of fuzz on the bed, "You know…I've never had a guy in my room before. I am sorry – should I have hidden Mr. Moo?"

"No, no he's fine. You said you've never had a guy in your room?"

"Nope," Becky tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Becky…but you don't think I am a guy."

Becky rolled her eyes, "You're close enough – all obnoxious and with no clear understanding or appreciation of the importance of having a Mr. Moo."

Adam couldn't help but smile – she had made a joke and called him pretty much a guy. Pretty much was better than nothing at all, "I should get going."

Becky's bottom lip jutted out just slightly, "Well, okay. But you'll be back tomorrow right?"

"If you want me to be."

"I do."

"Becky…" Adam paused before turning to leave, "Why…why have you been avoiding me?"

"Adam…"

"Why, Becky?"

Becky sighed and tucked another strand of hair behind her ear before saying, "Because you scare me."

"What do you mean?" Adam's brow furrowed, "How do I scare you?"

"Because, Adam…I know that I am not supposed to have feelings for someone like you, but I…I kind of do. When I am around you, I get butterflies in my stomach and I just…I don't know."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know," she laughed a self-conscious laugh, "I'm sorry. I'm not making any sense."

"Do you like me, Becky Baker?"

"Adam…"

"Yes or no."

"It's not so simple."

"I think it is."

"Fine," Becky sighed, "I do have feelings for you."

"Well, that's good to know because…I have feelings for you too."

"Really? Adam…I don't know what to do. I still need to sort all of this out."

"And you think I don't? I am just as confused as you are."

"How?"

"Well, I know I am not supposed to like you. You have your beliefs and stuff, and I don't want to interfere with that."

Becky nodded, processing his words, "Be patient with me," she said, "I just need to sort through things."

"Me too," Adam walked over to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned to leave. As he was heading downstairs, he saw Mr. Baker standing right where he had left him.

"Just so you know, I'll be back tomorrow," Adam smirked, "So get used to me."

"Young man…"

"I'll say a prayer for you tonight, Mr. Baker."

"Young man…"

"Have a good evening with your family, sir. I'll see you tomorrow."

Adam headed out the front door. Mr. Baker followed, but just stood on the walkway watching as Adam got into the car.

"_Drive_," Adam hissed at Eli, "_Drive before he pulls out a shot gun and goes psycho._"

"What did you do?" Eli asked, stretching himself awake after his short nap.

"I might have just put him in his place."

"Awesome!"

"Sort of. Drive, man!"

Eli chuckled and the car pulled away from the house.

"Question."

"Shoot."

"Bring me back here tomorrow?"

"I suppose," Eli sighed, "How sick is she?"

"Getting better. Oh, can we stop at the store up here on the corner."

"Sure…wait. This is Sampson's Toy Emporium. Why are we here?"

"Because, Eli, Mr. Moo could use a companion."

Eli watched as Adam hurried into the shop. He parked the car and leaned his seat back, "I swear, he gets weirder by the second. Oh well, back to my nap…"


End file.
